


Cherry Popping

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, the losers are only mentioned whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Bill and Bev have almost been dating for six years when they decide it's finally time to do the deed.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Kudos: 12





	Cherry Popping

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler prompt that I got way too carried away writing for, enjoy!

Bill and Beverly are the perfect couple. They were each other’s first crushes and started dating when they were only fourteen. People had called it ‘puppy love’, thinking it would end as all first loves do. Almost six years later, they were still proving those same people wrong, remaining together. 

Their ‘puppy love’ had blossomed into an intense, passionate love, that fueled them to overcome any obstacle they faced. From their first argument that ended with Bill holding Bev close to his chest as they murmured apologies to each other, to deciding to attend the same college together so they wouldn’t be separated. Yes, Bill and Bev are the picture-perfect couple.

Well, except for one little detail. They hadn’t had sex yet. It wasn’t like they were trying to remain virgins at twenty years old, it just sort of had happen. They had done everything else under the sun, Beverly knew exactly how to suck Bill off just like how he knew how to eat her out till her legs were shaking. The actual act of sex though remained unventured though. As teenagers they had agreed to wait to do it till, they were adults, and then once they became adults their lives had become too hectic to even think about having sex. That’s what they told themselves anyways.

The idea of having sex freaked them out, they had spent their entire relationship each having their own idea of what sex should be like. The pressure of it being good, that it was supposed to open a part of your soul for your significant other to see. What if that just didn’t happen for them? It seems like it’s happened for their friends, Eddie and Richie go at like rabbits and even Stan, Ben, and Mike have had sex, and there’s three people in that relationship.

Somehow, even though they’ve been in the longest relationship out of the losers, Bill and Bev have managed to get stuck as virgins. Bill hopes to remedy that tonight.

Tonight, was the night. It was their six-year anniversary and after much discussion they had both decided that they were ready. They had already left their dinner, much of which had went uneaten because of nerves, and were on the way back to Bill’s dorm. Deciding to do it at Bill’s dorm had been an easy choice because he was thankfully with out a roommate. 

The car ride was mostly silent until Bev breaks it when they’re pulling up to the dorm, “Are you nervous Bill?”

He looks over and takes her beauty in for moment. Her hair has grown, reaching her lower back, still slightly curled from earlier, he loves how it shines in the moon light. She only has subtle makeup on, but Bill thinks she really doesn’t need it. She’s wearing a simple black dress, which looks amazing on her. He reaches out to cup her cheek, making her make eye contact with him. “Yeah, I am, b-but I t-th-think that’s normal right? I’m happy we’re doing this. I-love you B-Bev.”

She smiles at him and snuggles her face into his hand, “I love you too Bill.”

With that they make their way to Bill’s dorm. Once their inside Bill tries to conceal how nervous he is now that it’s actually happening, he really wants this to be good for Bev, for both of them, but as always Bev can read him like a book.

She walks over to him and puts her arms around his shoulders and brings him in for a tender kiss. When she pulls back, she rests her forehead against his, “It’s okay. Let’s just start with the things we usually do, yeah?”

Bill nods and leans down to kiss her once more, more fire behind the kiss this time. As Bev naturally opens her mouth to accept Bill’s tongue, he can start to feel the anxiety bleed out of him. He takes her mouth apart slowly, mapping it out as she just melts against him. He grabs her by her waist and starts to sit down on the bed, her straddling his lap.

Things start to heat up as he reaches up to cup her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth. He runs her thumbs over her nipples are and she must like it even though there’s two barriers of fabric between them, because it causes her to grind down on his lap, over his hard length. This gets a groan out of Bill. 

Bev breaks the kiss and seems almost frustrated as she yanks her dress off, up and over her head. Bill gives her a questioning look, to which she replies, “It was getting in the way.”

He doesn’t get a chance to respond as her mouth finds his again. Without the dress in the way he’s able to reach around to unclasp her simple black bra. The offending cloth falls to the floor and he’s able cup her breasts again. He massages them the way he knows will get a rise out of her, as he uses his thumbs rub circles on her nipples. Bev breaks the kiss to muffle her moans in this shoulder as she starts kissing there, eventually moving to his neck, sucking. Bill’s sure his neck will be covered in hickies tomorrow, but he doesn’t care as he feels himself start to grow a little desperate. 

He stands up holding Bev, which causes her to let out a startled noise, as he turns to lay her back on the bed. She opens her legs allowing him to crawl on top of her, rejoining their lips. This time desperate tongues battle for dominance, Bill bringing his hips down to grind against her. He can feel her starting to grow wet through her panties, which only turns him on more. 

He breaks their kiss to start to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, her hands threading themselves through his hair. Running his lips over her skin, his tongue playfully darting out his mouth to tease her, her breathing basically turning into panting. Yeah, he knows exactly how to tease her. 

His kisses finally makes it down to her breasts, when he reaches her left one, he wastes no time putting his mouth on her hard nipple. He uses his tongue to flick her nipple in broad strokes, alternating between that and softly running his teeth over it. He doesn’t let her other nipple go lonely as he uses his hand to pinch it. Bev is almost squirming beneath him and it’s almost too much for Bill. After a few moments he alternates, his mouth giving the other nipple the same treatment. Bev finally has enough as she tugs on his hair, “Come on Bill,” she moans out.

Smirking into her skin he continues kissing downward until finally reaches the top her black silky panties. He looks up to make eye contact with is greeted with a beautiful sight, her pupils are blown, and her face is blushed. She nods her head in consent, which Bill is swift to remove her panties upon seeing. He openly moans once he sees how wet she is, causing him to reach down to adjust himself as his pants become even more uncomfortable. He can’t help but to reach out to touch, his fingers going to between her folds.

Spreading them apart he leans down is quick to fill her with his tongue causing her to jolt, “BILL!” her hands find their place again in his hair tugging. He pulls back and kisses her, tongue running teasingly over her clit. She tries to grind into his face, and he relents in his teasing, strongly licking at her clit. Her thighs are shaking as he reaches a hand up to her entrace, inserting a finger into her. She’s so wet it slides in easy. He continues his assault on her clit with his tongue as he slides another finger inside. 

Now here’s where it gets tricky for them. Bill has fingered her plenty of times but has only ever been able to get two fingers inside her without causing her discomfort. He wants to get at least three inside her because he wants to make this as less painful as possible, since he does live up to Richie’s stupid ‘Big Bill’ nickname. 

Pulling his mouth away from her, “I-I-I’m g-gonna add another f-f-finger okay?”

She nods her consent again seems to brace herself for the discomfort she knows is coming. Bill starts broad strokes with his tongue on her clit again as he inserts a third finger. He doesn’t move them as he feels her tense up. Looking up he sees her eyes shut in pain. He speaks to her again, “J-just t-tell me when you’re r-ready B-B-Bev, I don’t w-want to hurt y-you.”

She opens her eyes to look down at him, “Okay, can you just like give me a minute. It’s just a little uncomfortable.”

Nodding at her, he starts kissing the skin around her opening delicately, until he hears her, “Okay, you can move them.”

He slowly starts to pump them out of her, feeling a twinge of guilt every time, she winces in pain. Eventually though she starts to moan and trying to grind down onto his fingers. She tugs his hair so that he’s back face to face with her as his fingers pick up speed pumping out of her. They try to kiss each other, but she’s moaning so much that they end up with their foreheads pressed together, her panting into his mouth.

She reaches down and grabs his wrist to pull his fingers out and he’s thinking he did something wrong when she speaks, “Bill I’m ready.”

It almost takes him by surprise, momentarily forgetting what was supposed to be the ultimate end goal for tonight. He pulls back from and stands up. This is actually happening, and he can feel the anxiety start to creep in on him again. He pushes it down as he pulls off the shirt he forgot he still wearing. His pants and underwear swiftly follow. They’re both naked now and the anxiety is rearing it’s ugly head. He shouldn’t feel this anxious; they’ve seen each other naked before, they’ve showered plenty of times together. All those other times didn’t have the electricity in the air that fills the room now.

He reaches for his bedside table and pulls out a condom that he bought earlier in the week in preparation for tonight. Going to put it on, Bev stops him. “Here let me do it.”

She opens the wrapper and rolls the condom on him, causing him to groan when she touches him. She leans down teasingly kisses the head of his cock, before laying back on the bed, spreading her legs.

Bill can’t help but ask, “Are you st-still s-s-sure? I d-d-don’t- “

“Bill, I want this, I promise. Now get down here,” she cuts him off as gestures with her figure for him to come to her.

He nods once again before crawling back over her, this time he reaches down and adjusts himself so that the head of his cock is resting against her entrance. With another reassuring nod from Bev he starts to push in. He gets the head in when she tenses up and gasps in pain, causing him to stop. 

Before he can ask if she wants to stop, she speaks, “It’s okay baby, just go slow okay.”

He kisses her as he tortuously slides himself into her, stopping and allowing her to adjust for a moment every time she winces. His hips finally comes to rest against her, and he lays himself on top her placing his face into her shoulder, groaning out a “fuck.” 

The feeling it like nothing he’s ever experienced before, she’s so incredibly tight and wet around him, he’s trying desperately not to cum immediately like the virgin he is. He thinks if he moves right now, that’s exactly what’s going to happen as he tries to will away the heat growing in his belly.

They lay there for a moment, Bev adjusting to Bill’s large length, and Bill trying to compose himself. Finally, she encourages him to start moving. He pulls his hips back so just the tip is resting inside her, before pushing back into her.

“F-f-fuck Bev,” he can feel himself shaking as she moans and tightens around him at his movement, encouraging him to do it again. 

He sets a slow, steady pace, going deep. Pulling out so just the tip is in, before pushing in till his hips are flush against her again. Moans and grunts being drawn out of the two. He adjusts himself a little as he pushes in again, hitting something that causes Bev to shriek. 

Startled he goes to pull out of her, only for her legs to come up and lock her ankles behind his back, “Please do that again, hit there again. I think you hit my g-spot.”

He timidly thrusts in again and it takes another three tries before he finds it again causing her to moan loudly once more, “Fuck yes Bill right there.”

Groaning and feeling encouraged now he starts pump himself in and out of her at a new faster pace, hitting her g-spot over and over. They’re covered in sweat and the obscene sound of skin hitting skin fills the room. 

He reaches downs and starts an attack on her nipple, lapping at the harden bud, loving how the action causes her to spasms around his cock. She yanks on his hair, “Bill baby, I’m gonna cum, fuck, please don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Feeling his own heat building in his stomach he tries to respond to her but he can bring himself to speak. She seems to sense this, and just pulls him in for a kiss. He reaches down with his hand and starts to rub her clit, bringing her over the edge. 

She break the kiss, as her body stills, her face in beautiful ecstasy. Seeing that, tips him over as well. White pleasure courses through his veins as he almost collapses on top of her. 

Post orgasm pleasure still pumping through him, he reaches up to kiss her lovingly, “I love you so much Beverly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
